the lonesome dove
by reem jane
Summary: rose came back after the hunting of her love. she is broken, her friends are helping her , especially Adrian... will she find peace of mind and maybe a chance of finding love again. will Adrian be able to pick rose's pieces of heart and put them together.
1. Chapter 1 : christen is damm annoying

"Rose……roseeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was brought out of my day dreaming by lissa. My best friend, and the last Dragomir princess. I looked up to see her frowning at me, of course I was yet again daydreaming of my life. How messed up!

"Ya… sorry I'm out of it. What were you saying?" I said smiling up at her. It's been after 1 week I came back from hunting the love of my life. Dmitri. Ya I know it sucks.

"I was saying we are going to the mall tomorrow, for the coming dance!!! I'm so excited aren't you???" said Lisa

"Ya, I know… I haven't shopped in a while. I have to buy a lot of stuff" I said. We chit chat a while about the coming dance. Then the bell rang for lunch and we hugged and parted our ways. But christen was with me… ya l know we don't like each other but what can we say I had to guard him. And supposedly Eddie was guarding Lisa. Adrian was still living with us, as his so called free spirit.

"Rose lets go to the feeders after school. I haven't fed in like 2 days." Christen said.

"Ya ok" I didn't feel like saying much. So the day went by boringly, no attacks were done and after school as planned we went to the feeders. After the feeders we went to his room, but christen being christen wanted to go to Lisa because apparently after the Avery thing he doesn't like Lisa with any guy alone, and she was with Adrian practicing spirit.

"Rose lets go to Lisa's room I miss her" he pouted at me, I felt like punching him. He just saw her in lunch.

Angrily I said "christen you just saw her in lunch!" seriously this guy knows how to push my buttons. I am soo tired I just wanted to sleep. But no he can't do me that favor can he. Then my mind whispered to me _they come first. _Arghhh… ok good god.

"But I love her, and I miss her… of course you won't know that feeling!!" na ah he just didn't say that. Looking at the expression on my face he realized what he just said. "Sorry rose I didn't mean that itz just that..."

"you don't have to explain anything, let's go" ya right I didn't know what loving somebody felt lik, I didn't know what missing someone felt like… obviously because I just came back from hunting the person I loved the most in this world. Only christen, Lisa, Eddie, and Adrian knew about where I went and why, everyone else just thinks that I went crazy and went to a Strigoi killing spree!

Our whole trip to Lisa's room was quiet and awkward. When we got there, (Lisa wasn't surprised) christen went running to pull Lisa to his arms and start kissing her. I turned away, don't get me wrong not because of the kissing like that, just because it still hurts to see two people in love and hugging, kissing, cuddling, when you know that the person you love is never going to come back and is lying dead somewhere in the waters of Russia. When I turned away my eyes made contacted with Adrian's, (apparently he turned away too) and a shiver went up my spine. His eyes were to knowing, and deep and… his faced looked like he knew me to the core, like he could see my soul.

"Hello, little dhampir" said Adrian. His voice just kept ringing in my head. It held soo much. And I barely gave him a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: the trip planinng

Chapter 2:

R.P.O.V

"Come on in rose, shut the door" said Lisa, again bringing me back to present day. I turned and looked at Adrian and he gave me one of those rare grins of his. I shuddered and turn back to Lisa.

"Whats up Lisa?" I asked her, she kinda looked glad that we came. Oh ya how could I forget her lover boy is still kissing her and showing his affection.

"It's good that u guyz came, I was just telling Adrian about how I got the permission from kivora for us to go shopping. I figured we needed dress for the dance and I didn't go shopping for a long time so I needed to buy some other stuff. And oh you can too!"She said excited. Thank god!! I needed to go shopping badly, and thank kivora she said yes.

"thatz great lis, you are right I needed to buy a lot of stuff!. So who else is going?" I said and she thought about it and said "me, you, christen, Eddie and Adrian with some guards... ya thatz it but maybe I'll ask mia to come with us, she will be all alone I feel bad."

"Oh, that's good I was thinking the same thing, when are we going anyway?" let's see today is Thursday and Saturday is the dance… so we can go today or maybe tomorrow after school is over.

"Oh don't worry I have everything planned, we are going tomorrow right after school is over, and I have everything else planned out to, where we are going first and all that. Come sit down and ill explain and no one will interrupt and no changing plans." She said firmly, haha she looks so cute like that.

"Ok whatever madam!" I smiled and she returned it great fully. I walked over to the floor where everyone was sitting in a circle, oh look only space left was besides Adrian... Good god. And Lisa begins her speech.

"Ok so first we will go to the dentist" dentist! I thought we were going shopping. Lisa saw my confused face and smiled and said "rose, we all are going to the dentist first we can get are teeth clean... I know I know what u guyz are thinking but I don't care we are going there because I want us to have white clean and shinny teeth!" ok whatever Lisa and her plans. "Ok, Lisa whatever you say I just need to buy some stuff!" I said exhausted.

"So next after the dentist we are going to the optics (eye doctor), I was having problems with my eyes so I thought maybe we all should go and get our eyes checked and cleaned!" how do you get your eyes cleaned? I am confused again; Lisa saw my confused face again and asked "what now rose?"

"I didn't even say anything!" I said, I don't remember asking her something. To that she rolled her eyes and said" I can see your face rose!"

"whatz on my face?" I asked. To that everyone laughed. What did I say now!

"Rose nothings on your face, and I know what you are thinking how do they clean our eyes? You will just see that when you go" she said with a smile. Man I feel so embarrassed, ok fine I never got had eye problem so I never went to an optic doctor, so I don't know how they 'clean 'your eyes.

"Ya ok whatever, continue please where are going after the optics, to a doctor get our inside checked?" and again everyone cracked up, even lissa cracked up after making a face at me. Seriously are we going shopping or getting our self cleaned.

"**Ok so after that we will go look for our dress and the boys will go look for their cloths, then shoes, and last accessories. After that when we will finally get our stuff for the dance then we will go to the saloon, I got appointments for the doctor stuff and the saloon. I think the boys will know what to be done with them so they will explain to them but I already explained what I want done for you and me. Ok?" ** "**ya sure, as long as they don't kill me! I'm fine" ha-ha, everyone look all serious and attentive when Lisa was talking that it made me crack up! Lisa smiled; she knew why I said that.** "**Ok rose now no one will try to kill you; they know they won't be alive if they try. So after our saloon thing is done we will go shopping for the stuff we indeed, and every now and then we can take food breaks. I hope this goes as planned and as smooth" ** "**That sounds like a good plan. Ok now it's about curfew, we have to go christen. I'll see you tomorrow liss" I said, it's about curfew time I don't want to get in trouble with kivora before going shopping tomorrow.** "**Ok let's go, I swore rose these days you are a party pooper!" said christen and everyone laughed except me. ** "**Well christen I dint know a party was going on when you were all serious and silent throughout the entire party" pusssshhh, whatever he gets on my nerves. He flushed when I said that, good he should.** "**What ever rose!" he murmured, he said bye to Lisa by giving her a long passionate kiss. Ahh that guy is so annoying sometimes. I said my byes, to Lisa and Eddie.** "**Bye Adrian, see you tomorrow" I said with a smile, god when did I turn to nice… I guess everyone noticed that. So silence feel in the room for one awkward moment until Adrian break it and saved me for further embarrassment. ** "**Bye little dhampir, I hardly can wait to see you tomorrow" he said and turned and hold the door open for me to go, me and christen left after that. Tonight is gonna be one long night. Just like Adrian said I can hardly wait to go to the mall tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3 : my beautiful dream

Chapter 3

A.P.O.V

Rose. Ahh I love her , I don't know when I felled for her , but I know It that I always loved her but I guess my feelings for her just came to the surface when she went to Russia. I didn't know if she will come back that's why, losing her made me show that I love her deeply. When she was gone I know how much I hated it, how much I longed for her. I know the first time I saw her even with a black eye she was beautiful, and I decided that I wanted her in my bed. But then I dint realized that the longing and hunger was not for her body but for her, I have been falling for her ever since then. Rose my rose. I love her. I know she just came back from hunting the love of her life, but he was not worth it. That guy didn't even want to show the world that rose was his; he was scared for his job, that bastard. Rose needs a guy that loves her, that will care for her, in such a young age she has seen so much. I want to give her everything she hasn't got, show her everything she hasn't seen. I will love her every moment of forever. And I will make her love me, I'm sure she will love me back.

"God I'm going crazy for her" wow I'm talking to myself, great. Even if I'm in my room, alone. This is starting to be a very long night. I looked at the clock at my bed side, its 2:00 o' clock at night (well for us), hmmm let's see what to do, maybe rose is a sleep I can go to her dreams. Ya that's it ill just go to her dreams.

She is fast asleep, let's make it on a beach, and make her wear that maroon bikini. Hmm she looks sexy. Alright rose here I come.

R.P.O.V

After christen and I left liss room we went to christens room. Even though I thought ill stay awake, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. I was sleeping deeply and dreamless. Well unfortunately not my luck. I was dreaming about I was on the beach, the sun was up all the way shinning up at the sky and I was wearing my maroon bikini. I don't know why but I had the feeling it was one of Adrian dream. Well, but where is he? Well might as well look for him. I shouted his name a few times but no one replied .I was about to give but then thought ill just call his name last time if he doesn't come then probably it's not his dream and I'll go enjoy the beach.

"Adrian, aaaddddrrrriiiiaaaannnn!!!!" god where is he? I was about to say his name again when suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned so quick that somehow I tripped on my own feet, and was about to fall when I felt the same arms go around my waist and catch me before I fall. I came face to face two very green and shinny eyes, which seem to belonged to the gorgeous face of Adrian. I caught my breath, but then blushed when he grinned. Our faces were inches apart, for a moment I just wanted to kiss him. I guess he saw the approval on my face because then I felt his soft lips on mine.

The kiss was full of love and concern for me. His soft lips wee delicious, I felt myself moving and saw that we were laying down on the sand. Ahh desire was clutching in my stomach. I just wanted him, I guess he got that message because he was on top was me, our bodies were on top of each other, so close that u couldn't tell where mine ended and his started. I felt my arms go around his neck and his roaming my body just resting on few places. The kiss went deeper and deeper soon we were making out. His tongue was on my lip asking for my permission, I happily granted that permission and his tongue went in my mouth. His tongue went over my teeth and the top of my mouth. I pulled away to catch my breath but his mouth went to my throat; he started nibbling on my neck. He found the soft spot just beneath my ear and his tongue was licking that area. Now his hands went to from my shoulders to my breast, lingering there for a bit too long, softly caressing and then his hands went down to my ribs, rubbing my skin , then my stomach and went down to my hips. Then his lips found mine again and started kissing me again.

But then I felt Adrian fading, I wanted to grab him and I guess that was what I was doing , because Adrian chuckled and said " little dhamphir, you are waking up. See you" he gave make one last soft kiss and then he faded. I was shaking, when I opened my eyes I was meet with two very crystal blue eyes. Christen. I figured why I was shaking because he was trying to shake me awake, and he did while calling my name again and again annoyingly.

"ok ok I'm awake you can stop and shut up now!" I snarled. He stops and looked sacred for a minute but then his usual cocky self back.

"What ever rose, get up its time for school and I want to see Lisa" what the heck time for school already. What the heck is christen doing on top of me?

"Get of me christen!" I said. Arghhh I hate him.


	4. Chapter 4: embarassing moments

Chapter 4

R.P.O.V 

After christen got off me we went to the cafeteria. Lisa, Adrian, Eddie, and surprisingly mia were sitting on our usually spot.

"Hi Lisa!" I said I don't know why but I feel better like I can live, like I can breath and I don't have any burden on my shoulders. I think everyone noticed because Lisa said.

"Hi there rose, looking happy… what happened last night that I'm not informed of?" she arched her brow and looked between me and christen and laughed. To that everyone laughed but christen made a face like he ate some sour oranges. But I still didn't what she meant, and when I didn't reply she stopped laughing and asked seriously.

"Rose! You are guilty??? OMG" when I understood what she meant I about threw up! I mean eww, I have a better choice.

"Eww, no" I said loudly "I didn't understand what you meant before, but eww really you think something between me and christen behind you back!!! Yuck I would die before that day came!" I finished, and then laughed because something did happened last night that made me feel better and happy, but apparently not between christen and me but between Adrian and me.

"Ok fine rose I trust you" Lisa smiled "now come on back from your dream world and sit down and eat!" I blushed because what ever happened it was in my dreams. Ha-ha that sounded funny.

"Sure, sure. Christen lets go take some food!" I dragged him and got some doughnuts... yummm they were good.

"God rose, you eat so much I wonder where it goes?" christen said trying to sound curios.

"Whatever christen! At least I burn the fat, not like you… oh do you want to go to the feeders after this? We won't have time after school; remember we all are going shopping!" I said excited because I knew it annoyed him. Ha-ha poor guy stuck with us, but hey he needs to get some decent clothes too, if he wants to go to the dance with Lisa.

"Ya sure rose, and you have to remind me! Arghh I hate going shopping with girls they get excited over everything!" he said sadly.

"Gosh christen look at your face, it looks like someone told you to kiss Adrian! Ha-ha it's not that bad. And what do you mean not like shopping with girls, don't tell me christen you are interested in going shopping with guys. Are we missing something about your nature christen? ummm" ha-ha I cracked up, his face looks more disgusted!

"Shut up rose! You're really annoying. And by the way you maybe like kissing Adrian but not me" woo, I froze when he said that. "Rose and Adrian sitting on a bed, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" and started making kissy faces at me.

"Shut up christen, it looks like you have a lot of experience!"I said good god why am I blushing? By the time we were at the table he still was singing that thing and making kissy faces at me.

"Christen why are you making kissy faces at rose!" Lisa asked. I felt so embarrassed, but I thought to make christen embarrassed so I said "christen is showing me how he kisses Adrian! He enjoys it very much and wants to go shopping with him" ha-ha everyone started laughing, but Adrian and christen looked like they wanted to be somewhere else. But then christen said

"Whatever rose don't try to change the subject, Lisa let me sing the song I made for rose to you, here it goes 'rose and Adrian sitting on a bed, k-i-s-s-i-n-g 'ha-ha look how rose is blushing!"

Man everyone started laughing so hard that everyone around us looked at us weirdly and I was beet red.

"Shut up christen I told you don't need to make up stupid stuff to hide yourself!" man he needs to shut up, Adrian looked at me like he wanted very much to grab me and start kissing me again. "Let's go christen remember you wanted to go to the feeders, ok guys bye we are going, see you later." I said hurriedly and grabbed christens hand to lead him away.

"bye rose, oh and wear something light, because it's going to be very hot and humid today!" said Lisa but Adrian had me make a joke so he said" rose just don't wear anything, ill cover you it will be hot!" and grinned. That stupid grin makes me want to kiss him.

"Ha-ha Adrian very funny, Kay Lisa I understand!" I said and hurried outside before someone else says something.


	5. Chapter 5: goint to the mall

Chapter 5

A.P.O.V

Ahh... Rose she looks beautiful blushing. I love her. I am going to ask her to the dance. And I'll ask Lisa what color dress she is buying so ill buy the same color shirt to go with it. Lets text her.

"_Lisa, when you girls buy the dress later, tell me the color of rose dress. Thanks…. Adrian "_

I just hope Lisa, tells me.

R.P.O.V

Oh god, finally we are going to the mall. Today was a very long day I'm soo exhausted, after coming back from the mall I'm going to sleep the whole time. After school me and christen went to Lisa room, because that was where we were suppose to meet everyone. When we got there they were just about to go to the van we are going in. Adrian, Lisa, Eddie ,mia and some guardians were their others were getting the van around.

"Finally, you guys are here, where were you guys? We are getting late for our appointment. Lets go to th van" said Lisa she was making everyone to go the van.

"Hello to you too Lisa!" I said.

We all got in the van, in the backseat me, Eddie, mia and Adrian were sitting, then Lisa was sitting on christens lap in the middle seat and a guardian sitting in the other seat. A guardian was driving the van and another guardian was sitting in the passenger seat. Two more guardians were coming behind us in a car.

"How long will we have to stay in the car? I'm getting bored, is there no music in the car?" said Eddie. Wow I didn't expect Eddie to go back to his usual behavior.

"Wow Eddie, what's gotten in you? Ha-ha my Eddie is back!" I said. I high fived him and he gave me his very cute smile that just remind me of mason.

"Rose, didn't know Eddie was yours!" Adrian said, very jealously! Ha-ha that was funny.

"Of course Eddie is my boy! Right Eddie! And I'm sure I'm your girl" I said putting my arm around his shoulder and scouting right next to him. He smiled and said "ya of course rose you're my girl!" I looked at him, I missed him so much, his old self. I smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear" welcome back Eddie, I missed you soo much. Mason would have wanted for you to move on. Oh and by the way I have to find you a very cute girl "I moved away but still kept my hand and laughed he blushed and I said" aww you are blushing, cutie pie" I pinched his cheeks. Everyone laughed but Adrian gave Eddie that look like he might kill him. I think christen saw that because he said "oo looks like Adrian is getting jealous by Eddie because he got all of rose attention. Ha-ha rose I think you should give Adrian a little kiss on his cheek to calm him because I don't want Lisa healing him when Eddie beets him up!" Ha-ha everyone cracked up! I turned towards Adrian and said" really, will a kiss help you calm yourself?" and smiled my man eating smile. He melted and gave me his trade smile and said" of course, little dhampir anything from you will help me calm myself!" he said I smiled and leaned in towards his cheek and was about to kiss him when he turned and his lips met mine!


	6. author's note

Hello,

Thanks everyone who is reading my fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me. I am really sorry because my next chapters are going to come after a while, but please do read and review. If you guys have any ideas on how the story should go on please share them with me throught comments. Share your ideas and I will write soon.

Thank you,

Reem Jane .


	7. Chapter 6 : i love rose

**Dear readers,**

**I know I know you all probably hate me for not writing for so long but Im really sorry for writing after very long but I have been really busy and now that things have calmed down im gonna write. Thankyou for everyone who has reviewed my story and liked it and stuff, im really grateful. Also I know I asked before about ideas but still im going to ask again if u have any ideas of how to go on plz tell me. I appreciate you all reading my story.**

**Thankyou,**

**Reem jane =]**

**Chapter 6.**

**a.p.o.v**

Well everyone was waiting for rose and christen to finally come so we can go, lissa was getting pretty mad. Haha I have never seen lissa so irritated and annoyed. But what are they doing anyway? They know the time we have to leave so why aren't they here yet? I wonder what they are doing, I don't think christen will cheat on lissa for rose….. As I was thinking that rose and christen came through the door.

"Finally, you guys are here, where were you guys? We are getting late for our appointment. Lets go to the van" said Lisa she was making everyone to go the van.

"Hello to you too lissa!" said rose.

We all got in the van, in the backseat rose, eddie, mia and I were sitting, then Lisa was sitting on christens lap in the middle seat and a guardian sitting in the other seat. A guardian was driving the van and another guardian was sitting in the passenger seat. Two more guardians were coming behind us in a car.

"How long will we have to stay in the car? I'm getting bored, is there no music in the car?" said Eddie. Rose looked shocked that eddie spoke.

"Wow Eddie, what's gotten in you? Ha-ha my Eddie is back!" rose said. She high fived him and he gave me her a smile. **My eddie! What?**

"Rose, didn't know Eddie was yours!" I said. Wow my voice sounded jealous even to my own ears.

"Of course Eddie is my boy! Right Eddie! And I'm sure I'm your girl" rose said putting her arm around his shoulder and scouting right next to him.

He smiled and said "ya of course rose you're my girl!" rose smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek, she whispered something in his ear and moved away but still kept her hand and laughed. Something she said made eddie blush to which she said "aww you are blushing, cutie pie" she then pinched his cheeks.

Everyone laughed but I just glared at him. And I thought he thought of rose as a sister, ya right I should have known better than that. Rose is way too beautiful and sexy to be someone's sister.

I think christen saw me glaring at eddie because he said "oo looks like Adrian is getting jealous by Eddie because he got all of rose attention. Ha-ha rose I think you should give Adrian a little kiss on his cheek to calm him because I don't want Lisa healing him when Eddie beets him up!" everyone cracked up!

Hah! Whatever I will beat him up, stupid eddie . I wasn't paying attention because rose had turned towards me and said "really, will a kiss help you calm yourself?" and smiled a man eating smile.

I melted and gave her my trade smile and said" of course, little dhampir anything from you will help me calm myself!" I smiled. She smiled and leaned in towards my cheek, when she was close enough I turned, oh ya I can make Eddie jealous, and then her lips met mine.

Ohh how her lips feel, I didn't pull back and neither did rose. I gave her one mind blowing kiss, I scooted towards her and put my arms around her waist and pulled her more towards me making her pull away from eddie and put her hands on my chest. Ahh my beautiful rose, I love her. I can't imagine the joy of making love to her. This kiss reminded me of her dream when we were making out. I feel as f she accepts me, like she is not comparing me with him and not remembering him. I do know how much she loved him and she still does but he is dead. The past, and im her present. Me who loves her and promise to take care of her forever. She doesn't know that, but im planning on telling her that at the dance and asking her out on our first date. She did promise to give me a chance.

I think we were pretty much making out because next thing we know everyone is clearing their throats, we pull away, I didn't release that we had closed our eyes while kissing, because I opened my eyes and she was opening hers too. We were too busy to notice that she was practically sitting on my lap, we were so close together that you can't even tell where my body ends and her starts, her soft breast were pressed to my chest, her hip and thigh were pressed to my stomach, her hands were around my neck. One of my hands was on her neck and the other on her side, right under her breast. Oh my! That was our best kiss ever; the first was filled with lust but this! And there was a connection between us, like our souls were together.

Everyone was pretty much staring at us wide eyed, surprised that we were actually kissing, no scratch that making out! All the guardians except the one driving, who looked every so often in the rear view mirror, were looking at us eyebrow raised. Christen had an annoying smirk on his face, lissa had a knowing look on her face, eddie and mia were just to surprise to show any emotion

And when I turned to look at rose, she had her face turned looking at everyone like me, but when she turn back and her eyes met mine she gave me a soft knowing smile. Her eyes held so many emotions that I couldn't even name them, but the two most that jumped out were lust and love. Love! She loves me.

The rest of the ride to the mall was in an awkward silence for everyone, but for me it was a comforting silence. I took her hands in mine the whole ride and she let me. I was just the happiest man alive on earth then. I love rose. I love her so much that it hurts.


	8. Chapter 7 : the boring dentist and optic

Chapter 7

r.p.o.v

We all just arrived at the dentist. All of us pilled out of the car and walked in the place, that's when I noticted the lady at the reception was a dhamphir and the guy standing next to her was a moroi. Of course ya if any human doctor cleaned our teeth he would have probably freaked out because of the fangs. I guess he heard us enter because he turned around and gave us a brilliant smile, perfect white straight teeth.

"Hello everyone I'm Dr. Richard locks; it is very nice to have such special people at my clinic today. Welcome" said the guy, well good thing he is nice and not stuck up. We all gave him a nice smile too and then he ushered us all inside the waiting room.

One by one we went in for our cleaning and the rest sat at the waiting room with the guardians. Lisa went first, then Eddie, then christen, then mia, then Adrian, and then finally me. I walked in the room to see the dentist standing by the chair with his assistant.

"Well hello, and what would be this lovely lady's name be?" asked the dentist well I settled on the chair flashing me his smile again.

"Rose" I answered. It's not like I don't like him or anything I was just not in the mood to talk. Apparently he didn't get the message, cause then he said "well is rose short for another name?"

"Yes, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, people call me rose" I said, forcing myself not to sigh, not this poor guys fault that my mind is somewhere else thinking bout stuff. Stuff apparently related to someone sitting outside smiling every time I look his way.

"Well both are wonderful names. Now open your mouth wide rose, we are going to get to work" said the dentist smiling again.

He begins to work in my mouth doing stuff that I didn't know and not even cared about, so I just closed my eyes and relaxed. I don't know how long it took him for doing the stuff because seems like after five minute he told me that he is done and asked if I could rinse my mouth. I dint really anything except the occasional tingling, and my mouth felt dry and had a weird taste. So after I rinsed my mouth the assistant gave me a glass of water and I thankfully gulped it down.

"We are done now rose, remember to brush your teeth twice a day and floss and use mouth wash at least once a day. " after that he showed a mirror in which I looked at my new cleaned teeth. Gosh they were pearly white and so bright, it's not like I had yellow teeth before, but now well they looked nice, really nice. I walked out of the room, everyone looked at me at the arrival and I gave them one big smile with my teeth showing and thumbs up. They all chuckled.

Then Lisa paid and we all walked out and settled in the car to go to the optics as planned, good god I just want to go shopping. The ride to the optics didn't take long, and again we filled out of the car and entered the place, Dr. Robertson stone greeted us and took us in the waiting room and we all sat. Like before one by one we went and while others sat with the guardians, the order was followed as before me going last. I walked in we said hello to each other, he checked my eyes and I did that test when we sit down on a chair and far away there's is a board with alphabets and we read them.

Well my eyesight was perfect of course, I'm half vampire. I don't know why even Lisa is bothering with all of us doing this, so then he puts the dilating drops and we do the test again. After that he tell me to take a cup of water fill it with cold water put it under my eye tilt it and blink so the water goes in my eyes and cleans them and is poured back. He told me to do that twice with my eye and move on to my next eye changing the water and doing it three times.

Well now I know how they clean your eyes, it simple it gives you a fresh feeling and cleans it properly. So after that he instructed that I do the cleaning at home too to keep my eyes clean and nice. I walked out of the room, Lisa paid again and we all walked out and settled in the car to go to the mall finally.

"You guys plans have been change a bit. You know before we were going to the mall buying the stuff for the dance then going to the salon at the mall and then go for the other shopping. Well now we are going to the mall getting our stuff for the dance, then any other shopping we want. Then after that we will go to the salon that's outside the mall and then go back." Said lisa.

"Why are we going to the salon outside of the mall? Why not the one that's in the mall?" asked mia. I'm surprised she even talked. She has changed; she no more talks much and bitches around after the whole mess in spokesmen.

"Well you see the mall salon does not have all the stuff want for us and its not big enough, so I decided we will go to the one outside, because its bigger and don't worry a moroi owns the place so its safe with wards. I already called the place and they will be waiting ready for the stuff we want done." Answered lisa patiently.

"Eww why do we have to go to the saloon?" asked christen, trying to annoy me as always.

"Because I said so and there are things that are supposed to be done with you guys. So don't argue" said lisa with a tone that said don't complain and go with the flow. Christen slummed back in his eat defeated. The other guys grimed thinking what was supposed to be done with them. And the girls gave a secret smile.

Well I really didn't care as long as we are shopping and going to the saloon. I waited for the mall to come.

**Note: sorry guys I am going to rush through few of these coming chapters, but it will get better. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Love, reem =]**


End file.
